1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for converting from one system of measurement to another and has particular reference to a device for converting between various measurements in the metric system and corresponding measurements in the English system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing use of the metric system of measurement in the United States has created a hardship on persons who have heretofore been accustomed soley to measurements in the English system.
Various devices have been proposed heretofore for computing the metric equivalent of measurements specified according to the Engish system and vice-versa so that persons may relate such measurements to a system with which they are acquainted. However, such devices, to my knowledge, have proved difficult to understand and use. In order to provide for the conversion of measurements of various kinds, such as distance, weight, volume, and temperature, a large number of scales are usually required, which also, in order to obtain a desired amount of accuracy, results in a bulky and cumbersome device.